Supernatural Apocalypse
by Angelustatt
Summary: Stonehenge Apocalypse Crossover. What makes you a hero? Who you are? What you do? Or what you will sacrifice for the sake of others?


_AN: This fic was born out of out of one of those conversations you have with a friend. You know the ones, where you discuss what might have happened and try to rationalise the ending to a really bad movie? LOL Well this is one of those fics. I couldn't help but wonder if this could happen...and it's all Misha's fault. _

_Tara? This one is all for you, mate!  
_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jimmy Novak didn't want to open his eyes. It was safe and warm where he was. Peaceful. At least, that was how it felt now that he could hear what was happening around him. The rattle of food service carts, the soft squeak of flat soled shoes on hard floors, the scent of antiseptic and disinfectant. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in hospital.

How had he ended up here? There was a searing ache in his leg and back, even though the edge had been removed by the drugs that were keeping Jimmy so nicely wrapped up in cosy warmth.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, can you hear me?"

Jimmy's eyes flickered briefly, needing to open and see the person speaking to him. Such a familiar voice.

"Doctor! Doctor, he's waking up! Jimmy, open your eyes, honey. Look at me! Thank God you're alright...we've been so worried for you!"

We? Who was the we this voice was talking about?

"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?"

Daddy? He was a father? No...wait. He was. The pieces were all starting to fall into place as Jimmy fought to wake up, an exhausted smile breeching his lips as he finally opened his eyes to his wife and daughter sitting beside him. "Hey...hi." He reached out slowly, wincing as the stitches in his back pulled, his hand grasping his wife's hand.

"Honey...do you remember where you are? What happened to you? They said you were mugged! I tried to explain to them that it was crazy, that no one would want to hurt you, but they said you were shot!" Amelia Novak asked, her eyes wide with fear still. Beside her, their daughter Claire was silent but watching Jimmy's every move as though she expected him to disappear again.

Mugged? No...No, that didn't feel right. Jimmy could still vaguely recall images in his mind. Stonehenge. Bright lighting crackling around him. A man with a gun standing over him.

"Jimmy, what were you doing out there? I thought you said this trip was a simple one?"

Simple? Nothing was simple about where he had been. The simple part was this, here, now. Jimmy had a wife and child now. A family that loved him and trusted him. He was respected. He was someone in their eyes. His reward for making the right choice and giving up everything he had for the world.

" It...it was. I'm okay. It was just a stupid mistake...wrong place, wrong time." Jimmy gave a tired, but sheepish grin to his family as he lied to them.

"_It...was...a...robot head!" _

His last words. What sort of last words were they? And yet they had seemed so important at the time. Jimmy knew he had been determined to prove himself, to prove he wasn't crazy for some reason. That he wasn't some sort of joke.

The truth of what he was recalling was much, much stranger than Jimmy could ever tell his family. Snatches of memory were coming to him...of being called Jacob, of being the only one who could save the world, the searing pain of being shot twice before he had thrown himself at the altar stone in the middle of Stonehenge. Wrestling with that armed man for some key to save the world. Then there had been a bright, brilliant light surrounding him and Jacob had known nothing but a gentle voice assuring him that he would be safe. That he had been chosen and he had proven himself...

It would be some time before Jimmy found out exactly what that would mean. His memory faded in time. Jacob becoming nothing but a nightmare. A delusion that to have been brought on in the hospital by the drugs he had been given after the mugging. Jimmy loved his family and he loved his God, serving with devotion without ever giving another thought to the voice he had heard in the light.

Until one night, when Jimmy awoke in his arm chair to find the TV acting up. Reaching for the remote, he tried to change channels, turn it off...but nothing seemed to work. After a moment, Jimmy got up and walked to the set, flicking the switch while mentally berating himself for letting the batteries in the remote run flat. But when the set refused to turn off and a high pitched sound began to fill the room...Jimmy heard that voice again.

The one that had assured him he had been chosen...that had proven himself. God needed him once more to help save the world. Jimmy knew who he was again, what he was willing to do for his fellow man and for God.

Who was he to refuse his calling?


End file.
